Like A Bad Girl
by deathrosekitty
Summary: "I'm a bad, bad girl now. Can't love anyone and no one can love me." Bubbles has spiraled down from grace because of something in her past. Her sisters have no clue, and so it rests on Brick to put the pieces back together to the broken Puff who refuses to let anyone in. BubblesBrick
1. I'm a Bad, Bad Girl

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This was originally supposed to be another chapter in Get Mixed, but somehow it morphed into a story… then a series of stories. This is the first of many. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**WARNING! There will be mention of alcohol use and minor drug use (smoking pot) in this fic, but it's a really good fic. I haven't been able to stop writing this one since I started.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm a bad, bad girl now. Can't love anyone and no one can love me." Bubbles has spiraled down from grace because of something in her past. Her sisters have no clue, and so it rests on Brick to put the pieces back together to the broken Puff who refuses to let anyone in. BubblesBrick_

_._

_._

_You know devils don't fly  
So don't expect me not to fall  
Devils don't fly  
By God, we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils don't fly, but I try  
Devils Don't Fly_ ~ Natalia Kills

.

.

**Like A Bad Girl**

Chapter 1: I'm A Bad, Bad Girl

Her heart had been broken. Ripped apart, really. In the days she had spent trying to mold it back together she had found that all that was left was a pit of emptiness.

Sugar shouldn't be this bitter, but she was. _No one is ever going to love me._ She declared to herself, but she couldn't let her sisters know. She was responsible for their happiness, not her own. Bubbles smiled brightly and pretended she didn't want a hero to save her from herself.

She dated Boomer, but cheated on him with Butch. While she messed around with Butch he broke things off to get with Princess. Neither of them could ever have her heart because it was long gone. She didn't bother learning the names of the others she had used along the way.

Brick, however, wouldn't flirt with her back. He wouldn't accept her late night calls with her crying about how she was so lonely and she just needed someone's arms wrapped around her. He'd bring her home from the clubs she partied at nightly but refused to stay the night with her.

"Why can't you just be with me for the night? I don't care if you don't love me! Come on, please Brick!" Bubbles begged. She was tipsy from the pretty colored cocktails boys had bought her.

He sighed. "What's happened to you Bubbles?"

She giggled. "I'm a bad, bad girl now. Can't love anyone and no one can love me."

"You're drunk. You can't really believe that."

"It's true. I've hurt so many people and I don't even care. The only thing that makes me feel bad is I can't get over my first love. Can't you love me tonight Brick? Can't you pretend?"

Brick sighed because he's held back so much from Bubbles. He's always hoped she'd get out of her rut and quit using people left and right just to make herself feel better for a moment. He knows he can't save her, but he can't help but be pulled into her broken smile.

"You're better than this Bubbles. You don't need me to make you feel better."

"Yes I do, I need you." Bubbles pulled on his neck. "Why can't you be like the rest of them? Why can't you just give me what I need?"

"I care about you." Brick pulled away. "I care and I know you don't feel the same way about me, but that doesn't mean I'll be your punching bag just because I like you."

"You… you like me?"

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better after the alcohol is out of your system." He adjusted his hat and lifted one leg through her open bedroom window. "Night Bubs."

"Brick! Wait!" She stumbled from her bed where he placed her, but he was already soaring away in the night. "You LIAR! You don't like me, you don't!"

She sobbed against the window sill. _People who really care don't leave._


	2. Girl Talk

_._

_._

_And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Me and My Girls _~ Fifth Harmony

_._

_._

Chapter 2: Girl Talk

Bubbles hummed as she flicked mascara on her lashes. Her radio was as loud as it could go. She gave the mirror goofy and sexy looks as she danced while putting on her makeup.

Last night was a thing of the past and after crying awhile she figured out that Brick just cared about her like he was her older brother. A weight had lifted once she decided that he just was looking out for her because her sisters couldn't.

"Woah oh oh!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom called as she came into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready." The blonde answered.

"Hmm." The redhead watched as Bubbles applied light blue eye shadow. "You know you're so pretty… Have… Have you thought about settling down and getting a boyfriend?"

Bubbles stilled. "Why would I do that?"

Blossom tried to meet her sister's downcast eyes. "I know you like to flirt, but I just want you to be happy…"

"I am happy." Bubbles giggled. "Plus, how can I get a boyfriend when Dexter is always making you mad!"

The two shared a smile as Bubbles pulled her sister for a one arm hug. "Ugh. He's such an egomaniac."

"Ha ha. Time for a girl chat!" Bubbles sang.

The doorbell rang. Blossom floated down the hallway. "I wonder who that is…"

Bubbles shrugged as she finished her makeup. Light pink lip-gloss made her lips pop. She smiled in the mirror. _I'm not very pretty, but I can definitely pass as cute. _She turned away from the mirror before she could tell herself that all of her hard work was for nothing.


	3. Go Away

_._

_._

_I'll be yours tonight  
But don't hold me too tight…  
When we say goodbye  
Remember boys don't cry  
Boys Don't Cry_ ~ Natalia Kills

.

.

Chapter 3: Go Away

"Brick!? What are you doing here?" Bubbles squeaked as she met his ruby eyes. He leaned against the door frame.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better."

"Yeah… Sorry I was kind of out of it last night, won't happen again!" She waved away his concern. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much. Just bored." He shrugged.

"Oh. Blossom and I were going to have a girl talk day so we could… what's it called?"

"Bitch about stupid shit? Complain about her boyfriend?" Brick scoffed before he added. "It's not like you can complain about yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tears pricked at her carefully crafted eyes.

"Just that you haven't been in a relationship in awhile. Are you going to tell her how lonely you've been, even though you won't let anyone close enough to you to date you?"

Bubbles shoved him, though he didn't move. "You are such a jerk! How can you say that kind of stuff to me? We're supposed to be friends!"

"I'm tired of being your friend! I'm tired of the late night calls, the 'come get me some guy grabbed my ass', the 'oh just sleep with me once Brick, I promise you won't regret it', or your newest thing saying 'no one loves me so I can just do what I want anyway'!"

"Get out!" Bubbles screamed. "Get out! Leave!"

"No! You don't get to tell me to leave." Brick pressed himself closer to her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have spent too many nights picking you up off the floor for you not to listen to me when I tell you that you have a problem."

"Yeah? Well I'm not your problem anymore, so get out of my face." Bubbles whispered back as mascara coated her cheeks from her tears. She sniffled, but continued to glare up at the boy she had ran to for comfort. She knew that it was time for them to end their friendship. Once someone drew the line there was nothing for her to do but cross it and she didn't want another scar on her heart from someone walking away because she couldn't help her impulses. She'd rather push them away first.

They stood there glaring at each other in the bathroom.

"You don't mean that."

"Get out." Bubbles repeated. She didn't want him to see her fear. It was better he leave and then she would mourn their now nonexistent friendship.

Brick shook his head. He was so close to her she could smell his cologne. _You smell so good. _"You don't fucking mean that."

She flinched; closing her eyes from his intensity. "Don't act like you know how I feel." She hated the way her voice broke.

"Don't act like you're some tough shit. You're crying and you can't even look me in the eye. Look at me."

"No! Just go!"

He grabbed her arms. Their chests and legs brushed against each other as he pulled her into him. "Look. At. Me."

"Do..don't, Brick."

He brushed his lips against hers as he whispered back to her." Look at me."

Bubbles touched his stomach. She could feel the muscles underneath his shirt. "I'm going out with Boomer tonight. I have to fix my makeup."

She felt him pause before cold air surrounded her. Brick had left like she had wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to be glad about it.


	4. Dancing Devil

_._

_._

_If I, If I run away with you tonight, tonight  
We could make the wrongs feel right, so right  
We Could do some damage  
Fuck me in the Paris' lights  
Stop Me ~ _Natalia Kills

_._

_._

Chapter 4: Dancing Devil

Bubbles laughed loudly as the club lights swirled around the many bodies on the dance floor. Boomer was off in a corner kissing some random girl. She should have known better than to go out with him when he still wasn't over what she did, but the pain she felt she knew she deserved.

"I'm getting out of here!" Boomer shouted to her as he held the other girl's hand.

"Have fun!" She shouted back.

She stumbled away from the groping hands and steady beat. The alcohol wasn't calming her like it usually did. All that she could think about was the confusing way Brick tried to challenge her. Like he thought it was that easy to mend her heart.

Her phone lit up as she tried to go through her contacts. It was about this time she usually called him to pick her up, but she couldn't call him anymore. That bridge was burned.

She deleted Brick's number and dialed another one instead.

"Come find me!" She used her best cheerful voice, shouting over the music. "I wanna play!"

Bubbles ended the call and slipped back into the center of the dancers to twirl and whirl around.

She had begun to forget she even called him when she felt his strong arms around hers. She lifted her arms behind her to pull his head closer. "Sex on the beach is great!"

Butch laughed as he led her away from the club. He pulled her out of the building through a side door. "You're obsession with that drink is hilarious."

"The name sounds so naughty…" Bubbles batted her eyelashes. "Plus it tastes good!"

She played with the hand that she was holding as he fished a baggy out of his jeans. "Need to relax a little?"

"Only a little?"

"You're going to be out of it if you get cross faded." Butch smiled down at her. She trailed her other hand up his chest.

"Is she better in bed than me?"

"No one's as good as you." Butch kissed her roughly against the wall of the side building. "Let's go back to your place. We'll make use of the sound proof walls."

Bubbles giggled at his suggestive smirk. He never said no to her. He always gave her what she wanted and she loved that about the toughest Ruff.

He nipped her neck. "I'll make you scream little Puff."

"Oh, we'll see who'll be screaming…" Bubbles flirted back.


	5. Confession

_._

_._

_(Thought the heart was worth something,  
I just sold mine to somebody for nothing  
Thought the heart was worth something,but...)_

_Love can be strange, when you're open and naïve  
Love got a hold, got a gun, and then shot me  
And I hate to say that I won't care for it no more  
Yeah, it was real to start, but a pretender got my heart  
Pretender Got My Heart ~ _Alisha's Attic

_._

_.  
_

Chapter 5: Confession

"You know I had this teacher…" Bubbles spoke as she stared at the ceiling. Butch had one arm trapped beneath her head and the other was holding a lit joint to his lips. He inhaled and offered it to her.

"You've had lots of teachers."

Butch waved away her ramblings. She was drunk and high and he didn't really care to hear whatever she had to say anyway.

"Yeah, but this one teacher was really handsome and nice. He was really nice."

The dark haired Ruff's phone went off. He pulled his arm away from Bubbles as he fished the device out of one of the pockets in his jeans that were lying on the floor. "What's up?"

"Where are you!?" Princess' angry voice screamed at him. "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Oh! It's Princess! Hi Princess!" Bubbles grabbed Butch's phone. "I had a fight with Brick today, but Butch is so nice he came to pick me up! Get it? He picked me up!"

She giggled as he snatched the phone away from her along with the lit joint she still held. "No more weed for you."

He tried to pacify his girlfriend as he pulled his clothes back on. "She was crying. Did you want me to leave her alone in a club? You know she can't handle stuff like that."

Bubbles didn't notice the dark haired boy leave. She continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"There was this one teacher I used to have named Mr. Thompson, but he let me call him Jeff. I loved him. He was so handsome and nice and he told me I was pretty all the time and said I was his favorite student."

She giggled. "He was my first kiss… my first everything, but he didn't really love me back… He was… doing the same with other girls too…"

Her eyes fluttered shut. She breathed in deeply, succumbing to sleep.


	6. Worry

_._

_._

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I'm awake and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes  
I'd go without  
Fallout ~ _Marianas Trench

.

.

Chapter 6: Worry

Brick covered his eyes with his arm. Boomer had come home with a random girl and he knew he'd be getting a call from Bubbles any second. It was like he was supposed to magically forget she threw it in his face that she wanted to be around someone else rather than him.

_What's it going to be this time?_ He mused. _Are you just going to ignore the fact that you pushed me away? Pretend like it never happened?_

"Probably."

He threw his hat across the living room as he flipped through channels on the TV. He told himself he wouldn't answer her calls. He wouldn't go to her, ready to give into her pleading, even though one night wouldn't be enough for him.

Hours went by. Four in the morning rolled around and the redhead Ruff couldn't take it anymore.

He had to make sure Bubbles was alright.

**.**

**.**

**The kind of prequel to this story [Like a Bad Drug] which features Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer is up. It probably won't be updated as frequently as this one, but for those of you who would like to check it out feel free to do so. I really appreciate all of you who like this story and review it. You guys rock!**


	7. Questions Over Answers

_._

_._

_Feels electric  
I regret it  
She's magnetic  
I'm going out of my mind  
I got nowhere to hide the fever  
She started rolling me in  
She's as sweet as sin  
I need it  
Magnetic ~ _Electric Touch

.

.

Chapter 7: Questions Over Answers

_Don't call me 2 pick u up  
again. Do u know what  
I had 2 do 2 make Princess  
forgive me?_

Bubbles groaned as she looked at her text messages.

"Do I even want to know how you got home last night?" Brick asked as he watched her jump out of bed in shock, holding her blankets to her chest. He sat on the windowsill to the right of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles squealed at him. "Aren't you… aren't you still mad at me?"

"Yeah. I'm still pissed." Brick clenched his jaw. He hated the hopeful way Bubbles' eyes lit up seeing him checking up on her. He was a fucking pushover.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Bubbles apologized. "I know you were just trying to care about me."

He sighed. He didn't want to ask, but forced himself to anyway. "So… who brought you home?"

"No…no one. I got home all by myself." She lied.

"Bullshit. Yeah, that's why you're naked and covered in hickeys. We heal too fast for those to have been done sometime last night, Bubbles."

She quivered as Brick stared into her aqua eyes. He didn't seem to be willing to say anything else and Bubbles was too scared to tell him to leave so she could get dressed. She hesitantly let the blanket slip from her slim fingers.

He froze. She stilled in response as Brick's gaze roved over her.

Bubbles licked her lips. "Do you not like me?"

"Stop it, Bubbles." He whispered.

Her steps were light as she made her way over to him. Brick looked away from her nude form. Bubbles scooted in between his bent legs and touched his shoulders. He met her eyes again. "Am I going too far?"

He gave a tortured sigh. "Go put some clothes on."

"Can't we cuddle?"

"Baby…"

She tilted his head up as she covered his lips with her own. Brick groaned as the kiss deepened and their tongues battled. His hands slid to her hips, his body brushing hers as he stood to make it easier on them both.

They refused to part lips as Brick maneuvered them back to her bed. Bubbles giggled as she moved backwards. The two tumbled on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her head. He was afraid to look her in the eyes, but he did it anyway. Bubbles smiled up at him. Brick didn't understand how someone so innocent and affectionate could be so jaded.

"What happened to you?"

He didn't mean to whisper it out loud. He wished he could take it back when he saw the panic in her eyes. Brick thought she would push him away again, but she touched the back of his head instead.

Bubbles watched as Brick's ruby eyes closed while she lightly scratched the back of his head. She played with his fiery locks as she pulled him closer.

"Does it matter?"

He kissed her.

"Because I love you, it does." He whispered against her pouty lips. He pushed himself up and left before his control wavered and he let Bubbles use her magic on him.

He wanted to sink into her, to make her his, but he wanted to do it right. He didn't want to be like whoever had made her this way.

And Brick refused to let her go once he truly had her.


	8. Fallen

_._

_._

_Oh, how the mighty fall in love  
Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
The Mighty Fall ~_ Fall Out Boy

.

.

Chapter 8: Fallen

It had started gradually. Brick didn't even notice it happening. He would reluctantly hold Bubbles as she cried, crack a joke to make her laugh, or even just stay up late watching horror movies and laughing when the blue Puff got scared.

Somehow putting up with Bubbles changed into spending time with her, getting annoyed when she turned up morphed to missing her when she was gone. The fearless leader of Rowdyruffs had fallen in love. And when Brick realized it he couldn't stand himself for it.

Now Brick wouldn't stop until Bubbles opened up about why she was so broken when it came to love… and to make her love him in return.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST FOR FUN!  
**CHARACTER BIO:

Name: Butch Jojo  
Age: 19 currently  
School: Psh. He's a criminal. Why would he need school?  
Currently: Single  
Loves: Playing video games, stealing, racing, etc (other boy things)  
Wishes: That Bubbles wasn't such a handful…


	9. Reminder

_._

_._

_I got caught up by the chase  
And you got high on every little game  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away  
Oh, if I could go back in time  
When you only held me in my mind  
Just a longing gone without a trace  
Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away  
The One That Got Away ~ _The Civil Wars

.

.

Chapter 9: Reminder

"Bubbles!" The Professor called from upstairs as she made her way down to the kitchen. "Don't forget you have an appointment with Mr. Thompson for your Art Scholarship into college today!"

The blond Puff slid down the hallway wall. Her mind in a place she didn't want it to be.

"Oh…okay!" Bubbles called back. She couldn't let them know…

She couldn't let them know what happened to her…

.

.

.

.

.

CHARACTER BIO:

Name: Bubbles Utonium  
Age: 19 currently  
School/Profession: none, was planning on going to art school, but dropped out of high school.  
Currently: Single  
Loves: Dancing, cute boys, and pretty drinks  
Wishes: That heroes were real.


	10. Nightmare

_._

_._

_'Cause it's beautiful people like you  
Who get whatever they want  
And it's beautiful people like you  
Who suck the life right outta my heart  
And it's beautiful people like you  
Who make me cry  
'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you  
Beautiful People ~_ Cher Lloyd

.

.

Chapter 10: Nightmare

Bubbles waited until all the high schoolers left for the day. She walked down the empty hallways of Pokey High feeling strangely like she was sixteen again.

She fingered one of her pigtails as the art classroom so familiar to her got closer. Her steps echoed and she winced at the sound. Surely he could hear her coming?

It wasn't until she stepped up to the open doorway that she heard a girl giggling. He wasn't even startled to see another person there. He was shamelessly flirting with a teenager with brown hair. He had his hand in said hair; her hand was on his thigh.

The girl pulled away from him immediately, but Mr. Thompson soothed her. "It is okay, Britney. Bubbles won't tell on us. She understands about love."

Bubbles breathed in sharply, trying to ignore the kick in her gut. She took one step backwards. He was already turning away from her.

"You're Art Scholarship had been passed to another student from when you dropped out two years ago. I hope you're still drawing because I want to feel moved by your artwork before I write a letter of recommendation for you."

The blonde puff felt sick. She couldn't stand the other girl's look of complete adoration as she praised the man Bubbles tried so hard to forget. She couldn't take him turned away from her, and deep within herself she was angry he treated her like she was nothing. It was like everything that had happened was all in her head.

Bubbles tried to deal with the guilt for being angry at him, but all she could think was, _Who would want to acknowledge dating me? I hooked up with random guys, started drinking and smoking pot, and dropped out of high school. What right do I have to be mad? I used to be so nice… and eager to please… and forgiving… Now I'm getting mad because he's doing his job?_

She shook her head. "I can't do this."

Bubbles turned and ran.


	11. Somewhere Between Panic and Comfort

.

.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
Undisclosed Desires ~_ Muse

.

.

Chapter 11: Somewhere Between Panic and Comfort

Brick came over as soon as he recognized her hysteric crying, babbling, and keening whining noise as, 'I need you!'

He barely stepped into her bedroom window before he saw her. She immediately began shedding her clothes starting from her jeans to her silky blue top. As his mind tried to keep up with her fast moving pace with his scarlet eyes he opened his mouth to speak, but she was on him in milliseconds.

Bubbles pulled his shirt off and started kissing him hungrily. Brick shoved at her tiny shoulders and dug his fingers in them as he battled with himself whether to pull her closer or to push her away. He had come to her as fast as he could because he knew how upset she was, but it didn't seem like she was upset at all now.

Brick finally pulled her away enough so he could talk to her instead of being mauled, but she only used her hands to shrug off his pants and boxers.

"Stop." He ordered.

"Can't you just help me feel better?" Bubbles pleaded as she touched his bare skin. Brick, as a leader was a naturally quick thinker, but her rapid emotions from panic and upset to wanting to have sex shocked him. His own feelings for her complicated his choices even more as he felt his body lean into her touch.

His hands skimmed her arms as he reached down to intertwine their fingers. "I will make you feel better, but this isn't the way."

"Liar. You don't know what would make me feel better. If you did you wouldn't tell me no."

Bubbles pulled away. She wanted nothing to do with him now. Brick tugged on her hands with a flick of his wrists and then she was wrapped tight in his arms.

"Let me go!" Bubbles demanded as she struggled against him. "Like you would know how to take care of someone anyway, you are the master at tricking girls into bed. What am I? Too easy for you?"

Brick couldn't help but chuckle in the outraged girl's ear. "You sound just like Butterbus."

"Her name is Buttercup!" She thumped him in the chest. He started laughing even harder.

"Can you imagine her going off on someone with your girly voice?"

"My voice is not that girly!" Bubbles tried to stay angry even though her voice squeaked at the end. Suddenly she started giggling too. "You're so horrible."

Brick kissed her temple before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He set her underneath the covers and joined her.

"Do you want to tell me what made you so crazy today?"

"No."

He sighed as he tucked her head under his arm. He held her hand with his free hand as she nuzzled against him.

"Why are you so nice to me now? You used to not like me at all."

"I don't know." Brick mused. "I guess you just grew on me like a weed."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

The redhead sighed. "I don't know. I've seen you do some stupid shit with my brothers and there's just something about you… Something has happened to you, Bubbles. I feel like… like I need to protect you, but I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

Bubbles avoided gazing into his eyes. She knew his words were sincere. At least, for right now he believed what he was saying. Besides, they were both naked and any other boy would have taken advantage and had their way with her by now.

She didn't understand him, so she didn't want to have this heart to heart. She didn't want to believe him. She didn't want to feel like she could let go of the weight she's been carrying because he'd just leave like everyone else because no one she had told had stuck around or even bothered to believe her.

She closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

He kissed her hair and it took her breath away with how sweet he was being.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sweet dreams."


	12. Run!

.

.

_The night has reached its end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
It's time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance ~_ Muse

.

.

Chapter 12: Run!

"What is going on here!?" Bubbles spluttered awake as a man's outraged voice screamed somewhere near her doorway.

"Wha… Whahh…?"

Brick jumped out of bed as Bubbles struggled to wake up enough to understand what was going on. It turned out he made the wrong move.

"YOU TWO ARE NAKED UNDER THERE!? How dare you! Gah!"

Brick jerked his jeans on and left everything else on the floor as he dodged the Professor's tackle so he could dive face first out of her window and blast away as fast as he could.

He had one too many experiences with angry dads to stick around for the explosion that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_Sorry Bubs._


	13. Lecture

.

.

_Learn your lines, get your story straight,  
Broken bottles gonna seal your fate…  
Happiness is just a glass away,  
I'm trouble  
Breath me in, like the summer nights,  
It's only a mistake if we don't survive…  
Kids grown up, but we're not alright,  
We're trouble  
Trouble ~_ Natalia Kills

.

.

Chapter 13: Lecture

The Professor was still steaming mad from this morning and was debating (more like demanding) putting bars on Bubbles' window. She felt bad, but relieved when he decided to rant down in the basement in his lab while he decided her punishment.

Blossom, however, standing in all her arms crossed leader glory wouldn't be so easy to distract. At least not with puppy dog eyes.

At least not yet…

"Bubbles." Blossom started as she crossed the living room to sit beside her sister. "Do you really think it's right to date a Rowdyruff after what happened last time?"

"I'm not dating Brick. We were just cuddling."

"With your clothes off? Anyway…" The redhead Puff shook her head. "Do you remember dating Boomer? And how he broke up with you after Butch started flirting with you? Do you really want to go through something like that again?"

Bubbles winced as she heard her own lies come back and bite her. It was something that had been easy to explain off to her family when Boomer broke up with her, but now it was like she was holding a knife to her own throat, making it so she couldn't connect with her sister. She opened her mouth to speak, but Blossom closed her eyes as she continued lecturing.

"Besides, Brick doesn't care about you. The only thing those boys know is how to use and hurt people. I admit with Boomer there had been a chance that he cared, but with the way he overreacted about someone flirting with you just proves that they're all immature."

Blossom was trying to help, but it only left Bubbles feeling worse. It wasn't them that messed up and it wasn't them using her. If it were that simple maybe she wouldn't always feel like she was two inches tall.

"Brick cares about me." Bubbles mumbled.

Blossom hugged her. "I'm sure you believe he does. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've been meaning to sit you down for a talk for awhile since you always seem to be around Brick, but I kind of get caught up in University and Dexter whenever I have free time away from our superhero responsibilities. Forgive me?"

Bubbles hugged her sister back hard. _Maybe I should tell her what's been going on…_

"Oh, speaking of Dexter, I have to go meet him for lunch." The redhead strolled to the front door. "I still want to talk to you about why you decided to skip your Scholarship meeting, but I'm sure Brick probably distracted you and you forgot. You know I really want you to succeed in life, Bubbles, especially since you are such a talented artist…"

Bubbles forced a laugh. "You're going to make Dexter mad if you're late."

"Oh right. I'll see you later!"

The blonde sighed as she sat alone in the living room. "I kind of miss when they used to not leave me alone whenever something they didn't like happened… now they just don't have time."


	14. Pissed

.

.

_Does he  
Does he know the way I worship  
Our love?  
Does your husband know the way that  
the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?  
But I will never end up like him  
Behind my back I already am  
Keep a calendar, this way you will always know  
Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet ~_ Fall Out Boy

.

.

Chapter 14: Pissed

"Dude." Butch spoke as he watched his older brother open one eye. The green Ruff was inches away from Brick's face and it was not what the redhead wanted to see first thing in the morning… Err… afternoon. Or anytime at all.

"Where were you last night?"

Brick pushed Butch away, shoving him right in the face. "Go away."

"Dude." Butch started again as he sat sprawled by the couch in the living room. "You were gone all night… and you came back in jeans… without a shirt or your hat."

Brick groaned as he turned over on his stomach and buried his face in the scratchy cushions.

"Did you get laid last night?"

He heard Butch laugh. "Was she that ugly or did her old man come home too early?"

When Brick didn't bother to answer; Butch continued the conversation himself. "Come on! Tell me! Do you know how long it's been since I hooked up with someone other than _Princess_? Well, I did hook up with Bubbles the other night, but that doesn't count."

_What?_ "You what!?"

"I hooked up with Bubbles." Butch bragged as he wriggled his leg back and forth. "She got fucking cross faded. It would've been funny if she hadn't of grabbed my phone when Princess called."

Brick pressed against the couch to launch himself off and stomped away from Butch.

"Hey, why are you suddenly pissed off?" Everything was silent for a beat, then two. "Holy fucking shit! You hooked up with Bubbles last night, didn't you?"

Butch started to laugh hysterically. "Glad you finally joined the sloppy seconds' club."

Brick punched through one of the walls in their small home. It didn't make him feel better, so he went back into the living room and punched Butch instead.


	15. Grounded

.

.

_You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not  
Something That We're Not ~ _Demi Lovato

.

.

Chapter 15: Grounded

Bubbles sighed as she stared out her now barred window. She could break through it, but the Professor seemed to feel better thinking that she was safer from boys by being trapped in her bedroom.

_I'm nineteen. _She thought. _I'm nineteen and grounded._

Bubbles smiled to herself, finding it funny. Boomer suddenly popped into view outside her window.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much; just looking at the bars on my window."

Boomer quieted when he noticed the bars. "Are you supposed to be in prison or are you a princess now?"

"I'm grounded." She sighed. "If only I was a princess."

Boomer nodded in agreement. He floated upside down. "Wanna go out tonight?"

Bubbles giggled as they noticed a butterfly at the same time and he idly moved his arm around to play with it.

"Will you break me out? Be my hero?"

"Okay." He agreed simply as he ripped the bars off of the window and let them fall with a loud clatter to the ground.

"I shouldn't…" Bubbles backed away from him. "I upset everyone today. Well, minus Buttercup, who hasn't been around a lot lately… I should stay home today."

"Did you sleep with Brick?" The blonde boy asked as he propped his elbows on her windowsill as he continued to float outside.

"Wha? No! We just slept." Bubbles blushed; embarrassed she had to explain this again after explaining it to her family. "No sex!

"Good."

"Good?" Bubbles turned a circle in her room. She tried to find something to distract herself.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"Boomer…"

"I only want you to be with me." He simply stated. That was just his way to be nothing but honest when it came to his heart. He was so different then the flirty games Butch played or the gentle orders Brick gave her that always managed to speak straight to her heart.

Bubbles faced her counterpart reluctantly. He was simple and happy and innocent. Sweet and affectionate. He was everything she should be, everything that she let get ripped away when she put her trust in the wrong person.

"I… I can't Boomie." She tried to soften the blow with pet names, but it didn't work. Boomer was glaring fiercely at her.

"Why not? I love you Bubbles! I forgive you for everything you've done! That's more than anyone else can say."

Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself. Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way about her counterpart. He was the one person that would love her unconditionally. The one person that would take her back no matter what she's done, but he was also the one person she couldn't lie to about her feelings. Not even after she had become so good at lying to everyone, including herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine. Be that way. See if I care when you're crying all alone after Brick finds out everything."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the empty air.


	16. Reeling

.

.

_I slow this down 'cause I know that you can't keep up  
Oh maybe I, maybe I was wrong from the start  
I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something  
You've taken pride in becoming nothing_  
_Bite My Tongue ~_ You Me At Six

.

.

Chapter 16: Reeling

Brick groaned as he lay in bed with his hands crossed behind his head. Butch had beaten him up pretty good, but Brick's quick thinking had won over against Butch's brute strength in the end. The dark haired Ruff was still complaining that the redhead had cheated. In Brick's reasoning, he was the leader; he HAD to make sure it stayed that way. Even if it meant fighting against his own brother, Brick couldn't lose.

His cuts and bruises itched from the rapid healing. He wanted his hat, but for the most part he was still shocked from threatening his brother earlier.

_Don't ever touch her again. I'll kill you in a way that makes Him look like a freaking Powerpuff if you do_

Butch had waved off the threat like it was no big deal, though Brick knew he got the message. Now the red Ruff was left feeling somewhere between empty and betrayed.

_Should have known better…_

What was he supposed to do now? Yell at her? Tell her he was done with her? That she was a fucking idiot to rely on Butch for anything when she should have just sucked it up, told him she was sorry and called him instead.

Brick was assessing all the options, but still he couldn't figure out just what he'd do about the difficult Puff he reluctantly loved.

.

.

.

**Chapter 18 or 19 is humongous. I am not looking forward to typing it on the computer at all.**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. It means the world to me.**


	17. Is He?

.

.

_Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't  
We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this every day  
Grow Up ~_Cher Lloyd

.

.

Chapter 17: Is He…?

"So is he good in bed?"

"What?"

"Is Brick good in bed?" Buttercup asked Bubbles without an ounce of shame or shyness. "You've been with all of our counterparts. Which one is the best?"

Bubbles gave her sister an outraged squeak. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's not okay to ask if other boys are good in bed! That's rude to Ace!"

"How's that rude? He's not even here. God, you're so sensitive." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It was just a question."

The blonde felt guilty for yelling at her sister so she mumbled. "We didn't do anything…"

"What? You liar! Blossom said you guys were naked. How did you guys _not _do anything?"

"I know… He… I… I tried, but Brick said no…"

"No? Oh my god he's such a girl!"

"No he's not!" She argued. "He was just trying to show that he cared."

Buttercup laughed loudly. "That's such bull. All guys want is to get in your pants. If he's not trying then he's a pussy. Or gay. Hey! Is he gay?"

"He's not gay!"

"Okay okay. Fine. Not gay. Just a lesbo. Which is probably because of the hair..."

"Buuuuuutterrrrrcuuuuuup!" Bubbles scolded , but the dark haired girl had already departed the kitchen.

"Bye!"

She sighed into her fruit loops. _Why DOES he keep saying no to me?_


	18. Deal?

.

.

_I gotta feelin'  
That you're abandoning  
All you set your hands on honey.  
I gotta feelin'  
Ya that you're feelin'  
A lot more than you planned on honey  
Stranger Danger ~_ Mr. Downstairs

.

.

Chapter 18: Deal?

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse you?" Brick uncrossed his arms from behind his head as he glared up at Princess. "Well what brings you to our humble home?"

"You beat the shit out of my boyfriend, your own brother, just because you can't keep slutty Puff all to yourself. And besides, you live in a shack there is nothing humble about it." She snarled.

"Why the hell aren't you in your mansion or somewhere with Butch?"

Princess crossed her arms. "I know why Bubbles acts the way she does. If you're nice maybe I'll tell you why."

"Fuck off."

"Come on. Don't you want to be with her?" Princess wrinkled her nose at the filth around their home. She didn't bother to focus on the redhead.

"What's in it for you? Scared Butch will leave you for some other more agreeable girl?"

She winced. He smiled a cruel smirk, knowing he hit his mark. He never personally had a problem with Princess, but nothing pushed his buttons more than someone giving him orders. Something about her bossiness just made him itch to put her in her place.

"Yeah." She shrugged him off. "I don't want him with anyone else. And he's not, besides the times where he's busy following Bubbles around like a puppy dog because you do something stupid. Then again, you all follow her around like you're her puppets. You're so pathetic."

She gave a fake sympathetic look before adding, "I have no idea why everyone always wants to be her hero, but if I get her off the market I get Butch all to myself. Do we have a deal?"

It was tempting. Too tempting, and too easy. "How do you know what happened? You're not even her friend."

"I'm an expert when it comes to the Powerpuff Girls."

"Stalker."

"Jackass."

"Get out. I'm sick of talking to you and I don't need you to get close to Bubbles."

Princess rolled her eyes. "Fine. Keep making a fool out of yourself like your brothers do. Let her string you along. After all, she told Boomer, I don't see why on Earth she wouldn't tell you… except she won't because she _likes_ how fucked up she is."

Brick smacked the wall closest to her and laughed when it cracked all over. He saw the fear in her eyes and it made him smirk. "Don't mistake me for my brothers. I'm not easily manipulated and I don't let _anyone_ tell me what to do. Get out."

Princess fled. Brick sighed at all the damage he had done to the place in the past few days.

"I better steal some supplies and fix this before it all collapses. Damn."


	19. Standstill

.

.

_No, no don't stop doing what you do to me I need it  
No, no don't stop doing what you do to me,  
Make it feel like I don't care  
What I do, if I'm found  
If I'm up and never come down  
No, no don't stop doing what you do to me  
Don't Stop doing it to me.  
Don't Stop ~_ Electric Touch

.

.

Chapter 19: Standstill

Bubbles played with Brick's red hat in her hands. She tried wearing it, but it fell over her eyes. _He has such a big head… He hasn't tried to see me at all._

She sighed. She wished she hadn't deleted his number. She bounced off her bed. _I'm going to go see him._

The blonde lifted one foot out the window and impulsively took off to the sky. When she made it to the little corner of Townsville the Rowdyruff's called home she saw Brick putting tools away.

He was all sweaty and he looked adorable to her as he wiped sweat off his face. He went to adjust his hat, but realized it wasn't there, so he scratched his head instead.

"You look like you need this."

Brick turned to stare at her. He gave her a distant smile as she handed him his hat. "Thanks."

He pulled her into a one armed hug. "Sorry about running off the other morning. I don't think sticking around to put up with your dad would have been good."

"It's okay." She giggled. "I just wish I figured out what was going on as fast as you did."

"So… The other night when you didn't tell me who brought you home… it was Butch, wasn't it?"

Bubbles tried to move away, but Brick only held her closer. He didn't look at her, just stared at the sunset behind her. She didn't gaze up at him, instead she stared at his collar bone.

"You're all sweaty."

"You don't mind."

"How do you know?"

His hand lowered to the small of her back as he pulled her even closer. There was no space between them. She wrapped her arms around him as she peeked at him and saw he was smiling like he was amused. The only problem was the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're not mad?"

"You're not my girl. I can't get mad." He still wouldn't look at her.

"You're lying. You are mad."

He shrugged. "I'm just doing what you do."

Bubbles backed away. He let her go. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're not." Brick glanced at her before he turned to finish putting the tools away. "But that's fine. I hit Butch and smashed a few walls in the last couple of days. I had enough time to think things through. And you know what?"

"What?" She echoed.

"I don't care if we're fighting, we hate each other, or we're not in each other's lives, I want you to call me and _only_ me when you're doing stupid shit and you want someone to come and get you."

"That's silly." Bubbles played with a bit of her hair. "You can't keep me all to yourself. What if I get a boyfriend?"

"You won't."

"I won't?"

"No. You won't." Brick leaned against the shed. He was doing it again. Staring at her like he could see right through her. Like he could see what she really wanted, how she felt, how much she was scared of…

"You're really not mad at me?"

"I wish it were that easy." There was a hint of a smirk on his lips, but Bubbles knew it was a sad one. "Come here."

She approached him, touching his chest, and not minding that his red t-shirt was soaked in sweat. She waited for him to touch her back, but he didn't. Bubbles stared at everything else until she couldn't help but make eye contact with Brick. She wondered what he saw. She wondered if he still liked her.

She wondered why it mattered to her.

They watched each other. Brick looked away first, down to the hand that touched him.

"I wish I could order you to stay away from every guy on the fucking planet."

"So why don't you?"

"It wouldn't do my any good. I'd just hurt myself trying to force you into acting the way I think you should. You'd just do whatever you wanted at the end of the day."

Bubbles leaned closer to him. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. She closed her eyes, not minding his natural scent or the fact that her clothes were getting drenched and sticky from being so close. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, you do. You're just not ready to say it."

Bubbles tried to think of what to say. She had no witty retort, or even something sweet would be nice, but Brick's point blank honesty made her feel… cornered. If she said anything now she'd have to stick by it. She'd have to try harder.

Despite her nonchalance she didn't like how complacent he was suddenly seemed. It was like he was giving up on her before things got too rough. She was used to that. Too used to it, and coming from Brick it was odd. It made her feel sad.

Bubbles closed her eyes and said, "Do you need me to stay the night and comfort you? I can spend one night if that will make you feel better."

He chuckled. She felt his hand rub circles into her back as he finally touched her. "You always go back to that. Fine. You'll spend the night. We both need to shower now anyway."

"Together?" She gazed at him hopefully.

"I'm starting to think you like to tease me."

She giggled into his chest. "Like you allow anything else?"

"What can I say? I'd like for more than just one night."

"Really?" She gave him a playful look, used to this kind of flirty banter. "What would you do if you had more than one night?"

Brick tilted her head up, rubbing her jaw with his hand. His voice turned husky as he whispered, "everything."

Bubbles shivered, suddenly feeling she was in over her head. "So about that shower…"

.

.

.

**I think this is single handedly the longest chapter in this story. Thanks again for all your support! I have 9 more days until February ends and I'm still sticking with this! O.o I think the procrastinator in me is broken. For now anyway.**


	20. Shower

.

.

_Ravish me, Don't nail me  
Ravish me, Just don't talk  
Ravish me, In my love  
Ravish me _

_In the night  
But not until you're deep inside  
Hold me tight  
But not until you go all night _

_Can't get in my head, if you don't get in my bed  
You Can't Get in My Head ~_ Tatana Featuring Natalia Kills

.

.

Chapter 20: Shower

She felt like she was doing a sexy strip dance as she got naked with Brick in the bathroom. She was giggling and he was smiling and it was all just fun, fun, fun.

Bubbles squirted the bath wash in her hands. She didn't care that it was the scent of a guy's soap. It smelled like Brick and she wanted to smell like him. She playfully soaped up his back and chest. He did the same to her and soon they were kissing passionately underneath the spray.

She felt the tile against her back as he pushed her up against it. It felt like she won a big victory. Bubbles didn't understand why Brick kept putting off them being together if it was this much fun…

He pulled away from her lips. She pouted. "I think you're the tease instead of me."

Brick nuzzled her neck before kissing, licking and nipping at her collar bone all the way up to her lips. "Not tonight."

Bubbles hands wandered. She knew he wanted this as much as her. She had seen and felt the proof multiple times, but to keep denying her when it would only bring them closer… "When?

He sighed.

"How can you keep telling me no?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have no fucking clue."


	21. Is This Normal?

.

.

_Let's play pretend  
Imagine life is how it's should've been, Oh!  
Let's play pretend  
Gimme those lies,  
Our love that make more sense, Oh  
Pretend ~ _Natalia Kills

.

.

Chapter 21: Is This… Normal?

Bubbles watched as he flipped through channels. She was sitting on one end of the couch facing him with her legs in the middle, while he occupied the other end. One arm was around the back of the couch, the other resting on the arm rest, and his legs were on the coffee table.

She crawled to his end and snuggled up to him. She pulled his arm down to wrap around her as he found a movie.

"Is this what it's like to be in a relationship?" She asked as he picked a scary movie.

'Yeah… Yeah, it is."

"I don't want to watch Shrooms." Bubbles whined. "It's too scary."

He laughed. "That's exactly why I'm making you watch it."

"You're so mean to meeeee."

"You're such a whiiiiinnnerrrr."

"I am not! I am adorable."

"Now you sound like Princess."

The two heard a door slam and turned to see Boomer glaring at them before stomping to his room.

"Drama queen." Brick muttered.

Bubbles concentrated on her knees that were partly on his lap. "Maybe we should invite him to watch the movie with us?"

"Nah. He'd just complain and whine, which is not nearly as cute as when you do it."

"Awww. Brick!" He patted her head before messing with her blonde curls. "Hey! I said not to be mean to me!"

_I'm sorry Boomer… I know you love me, but…_


	22. Morning

.

.

_You got a face like a doll  
will it last forever, no  
I just want your beautiful  
you don't need to think about it  
tell me things I wanna hear  
take the truth, I'll take the dare  
Feed me lies and eat my fear  
cut the chase and get right to it  
Nothing Lasts Forever ~_ Natalia Kills

.

.

Chapter 22: Morning

Bubbles has never felt so safe waking up in someone's arms before. Even when she was six and would crawl in bed with the Professor or when she shared a bed with her sisters couldn't compare to this.

She kissed his jaw as he slept. Nuzzling into Brick, everything felt like she was in a romantic comedy. It was a lie, a nice one, but still too good to be true.

The blonde puff shifted. She rose from the bed with a stretch. She was still wearing the sweats and shirt he gave her. They smelled like him. She smelled like him. She loved it.

Bubbles smiled to herself, "a happy memory."

And then she left.


	23. Mad

.

.

_I`ll be a fly in your soup  
The one that`s always in your face  
Try to wave me away  
I`ll be right back on your case  
I`m the stain on your suit  
Yeah, the one you can`t replace  
Just because I can  
Coz I Can ~ _Ana Johnsson

.

.

Chapter 23: Mad

Her cell rang. She looked at the familiar number and smiled. "Hello?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Are you mad?"

No. I just think its odd-"

"Oh good. You're not mad. I gotta go, but I'm glad I have your number again. See ya later, Brick!"

"Wait! What the fuck do you mean you have my number again? Bubbles!?"

Bubbles giggled at her closed phone. "He's mad."

X

O

X

O

Brick stared at his phone briefly before he yelled at it. "AAARRHHHH!"

He tossed his arms up in the air, cupped his hat, pulled it over his eyes, and growled loudly.

"What the fuck!?"


	24. Texting

.

.

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
Some call it jezebel, I call it attention  
But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion  
Bad Girl ~ _Danity Kane

.

.

Chapter 24: Texting

_What are you doing? _Bubbles texted Butch.

_Ur mom._

_Don't have a mom. Ha ha._

_Not ur dad._

_Lol. So anyway… Brick's doing something somewhere & won't tell me wut._

_I'm bored._ Butch answered back simply.

_Me 2. Wanna hang?_

_Nah. I've been threatened by more than 1 person 2 stay away_

_So? Chicken…_

_Not on ur life._

_Butch is a chicken_

_Shut up._

_Don't you miss me?_

_Shuddap_

_Hey._

_Wut?_

_U r whipped._

_Fuk u._

_Oh?_

_Hard. in da butt._

_U r gross._

_U like it._

_U wish._

_G2G. Princess is bitchin._

_U r the…_

_Don't u even dare Puff._

_:)_


	25. Weird Invitation

.

.

_Tell the DJ turn it up  
Put more liquor in my cup  
Cause I wanna p-p-party until I can get enough  
Don't need diamonds don't need pearls  
It's just me and all my girls  
And we wanna p-p-party like it's the end of the world  
I Like To Party ~_ Samantha Marq

.

.

Chapter 25: Weird Invitation

_Come to the Bozo Club tonight. 8pm_

_Bozo? _Bubbles texted back.

_New club. Princess owns it._

_Is it a clown club?_

_With you there it will be._

_Hey! Not nice Butch!_

_Just be there._

Bubbles raised an eyebrow at her phone. _That's weird… Butch doesn't text like that._

It was seven at night. The blonde rushed to find a tight sparkly blue dress. She considered messaging Brick, but… no. They were on good terms now and Brick wasn't acting like there was no hope for her. She didn't want to ruin that.

Bubbles heard her phone go off and checked it. There was a message from Brick.

_Hey, going 2 Princess' new club. U in?_

_Yeah. Already been invited._

_I'll pick u up._

_Carry me 2 the club? : )_

_As you wish ;)_

Bubbles clasped her phone to her chest. She was suddenly ecstatic that she made Brick watch the Princess Bride.


	26. Party Truths

.

.

_This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen  
This is What Makes us Girls ~ _Lana Del Rey

.

.

Chapter 26: Party Truths

The Bozo Club had turned out to be an engagement party between Princess and Butch. Princess had orchestrated the whole thing and had asked Butch to marry her instead of the other way around.

Everyone was laughing and joking, but Bubbles felt like she was forcing herself to go through the same motions they were. She didn't like that he was suddenly not hers anymore. After three years of history between them with so many things he taught her it felt like Princess was putting a personal stop to being friends with well…

…Her best friend.

Bubbles was used to stealing Butch away from everything and everyone. It didn't matter who he was with or what he was doing Butch would always drop whatever it was to play with her.

Play. That's exactly what they did. Bubbles and Butch would flirt, dance, and laugh together. It was all sparkles and dark green eyes and wicked smiles. Nothing went wrong when Butch was around, mostly because he knocked out anyone who was ruining his buzz. With Butch she was always happy and never needed to look inside herself or think about anything bad.

And it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Princess got all his attention now. It sucked that she was showing a ridiculously big ring (she bought herself) off to Brick and Boomer, while they teased Butch about being whipped. Butch himself looked embarrassed, but the smirk on his face gave him away. He was happy too.

_Not fair. Notfairnotfairnotfair._

It wasn't like it had ever been Bubbles and Butch against the world. They had never been a couple, but there was still an angry possessiveness she had for him, even if she didn't understand why.

She suddenly hated Princess for getting the all elusive Butch to commit.

Princess stood smug in the middle of the room as Brick and Boomer went to the bar to order drinks. Butch sidled up to Bubbles and bumped her shoulder with his.

"What's up?"

Bubbles tipped her head to look up at him. "You're whipped."

"Shuddap. I already heard enough of that from Brick."

She bit her lip. "Why her?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"She talks down to you."

"So does Brick."

"You don't like it when people are rude to you."

"I don't like it when guys are rude to me. Girls are fucking hilarious when they try to act tough."

"You really want to be tied down?" Her question was too high pitched, but she couldn't help but ask it.

"Sure. It's not that big of a deal, just a piece of paper."

_Yes it is a big deal. It's more than a piece of paper!_

Princess made direct eye contact with Bubbles as she touched Brick's shoulder and laughed loudly.

_I hate you. I hate you. Ihateyou._

Butch stepped away from Bubbles as she screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Everyone was staring at her as she struggled with the black erratic mess inside of her. She breathed in deep before she let it out. "It's not fair! You shouldn't be getting married to her." _Marriage is about love, not a piece if paper._

"Excuse you?" Princess' bitchy look was nothing compared to her nasty words. "This coming from a girl who was taken advantage of by a stupid teacher and still continues to try and pretend life's all puppy dogs and rainbows instead of dealing with reality."

"I wasn't… I wasn't taken advantage of…"

"No?" Princess pouted. "Right, you called it a 'relationship'? Oh come on, not even you are that stu-"

"Shut up!" Bubbles shouted. "You don't know anything about Mr. Thompson!"

"Oh please._ No!_ You don't know anything about your precious teacher. Every time he finds another girl he uses your name like you will do something to the girls he throws away. 'Oh Bubbles would never do anything like that to me' and 'you do know that I was Bubbles Utonium's favorite teacher, don't you'?"

"That's a lie!" The ugly blackness Bubbles tried so hard to keep locked away in her heart took over. She let it take over, knowing that being angry… being anything else would be better than facing the truth. "You just want to be me! You always wanted what Blossom, Buttercup, and I had."

Princess had tears in her eyes, but she refused to back down. "Once upon a time I met three superhero girls when I was six. I was used to getting everything I wanted, but that was only through my daddy's money. I never made a real friend before and I didn't know what one was until I saw how you guys acted with each other."

She took a breath before she continued speaking, "you guys were always arguing, but you accepted each other for your differences and flaws. I wanted to be close to someone that way. I wanted someone who would see everything about me and still want to be with me."

"So yeah." Princess continued with her speech. "I wanted to be one of you, but I don't want to be you now. Look at yourself. You don't even want to be you."

Bubbles sobbed. She made the mistake of meeting Brick's eyes. She saw him analyzing everything that was said, weighing whether it was true or not. If there was one thing she never wanted to happen it was for Brick to see this side of her.

The blonde Puff didn't want all these eyes on her. She didn't want them to know about her issues, but now they all knew and there was no way she could giggle it away.

Without a second thought Bubbles shot up into the air, bursting straight through the roof. She decided she no longer wanted to be in Townsville anymore. It had been a long time coming for Bubbles to face herself and the consequences for her actions. Too long. But Bubbles didn't want to care. She didn't want to get better or move on.

Playing pretend was her Band-Aid. She wasn't about to rip it off herself.


	27. Unbelieving

.

.

_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try to know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see  
Stutter ~ _Marianas Trench

.

.

Chapter 27: Unbelieving

Brick didn't know who he wanted to kill first. He watched as Bubbles sped away into the night sky with Boomer following not far behind. He went to follow, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Butch move towards Princess.

He grabbed Butch's shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall. "We need to talk."

"I didn't do anything to her, man! I swear. She just started going off out of nowhere."

Brick dragged his brother away from Princess' shrieking voice, "This is a brand new club! Don't destroy my club! I make good money off of idiots like you without the violence!"

"What?" Butch shrugged the redhead off. "What do you want me to fucking say? That I made Princess say all that shit to Bubbles?"

"No. I already know Princess planned the whole thing. She's desperate to keep you away from Bubbles. What I want to know is did you know what had happened to Bubbles before tonight?"

"With the stupid teacher?"

"Yeah." Brick's muscles were tight. He was ready for a fight. Anger coiled in his gut as Butch refused to meet his gaze.

"She mentioned something like that once or twice."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Fuck, Brick." Butch answered, "She was high every time she said anything. Do you expect me to take her seriously? She also makes dolphin noises and says she's going to ride on rainbows like a magical unicorn. Do you want me to believe that too?"

Brick shoved Butch, but for once the green Puff was too shocked to want to fight back, "You're her friend. You should have protected her."

The Rowdyruff leader turned away from Butch and blasted through the ceiling, ignoring Princess' call.

"You asshole! Do you know how much repairing a roof costs?"

Brick knew that what he needed to do now was find Bubbles and calm her down before she decided to do something stupid…again.


	28. Week One

.

.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...  
Grenade ~ _Bruno Mars

.

.

Chapter 28: Week One

_Friday night_

Brick flew all over Townsville to her favorite places, until he sat alone in her bedroom waiting for her to come home.

_Saturday_

He called her nonstop. She never answered her phone and eventually it was shut off altogether.

_Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday_

He tore through Townsville again, going through building to building no matter if it was residential, business or otherwise. He hadn't slept in days, but he didn't care. He was starting to worry something serious happened to Bubbles.

_Wednesday_

Boomer had come crying to him saying, "Bubbles left Townsville! I followed her halfway across the Atlantic Ocean, but she went underwater and I didn't want to get eaten by sharrrrksss!"

_Thursday _

Brick could no longer think clearly from staying up so many days. He went back to his home to pass out and figure out what to do next.

_Friday morning_

Blossom and Buttercup raided the house and arrested Brick for destroying Townsville and suspicion of kidnapping Bubbles. They didn't even try to listen to him when he told them he was looking for her.

Fucking Powerpuff girls.


End file.
